bignatefandomcom-20200213-history
Francis Pope
Francis Butthurst Pope III (or simply Francis), is Nate's #1 friend (despite his #1A friend, Teddy), although he is kind of a nerdy geek, and the deuteragonist of Big Nate, according to Nate, placing him as his #1 friend. He was/is the electric guitarist for Nate's garage band, Enslave the Mollusk (EtM). Francis is very intelligent. Much to Nate's annoyance, he is often expressing the superiority of cats to dogs, him being a cat person and even owning a cat named Pickles (whom Spitsy has a crush on). Although Nate and Francis make fun of each other, making fun of each other is how they operate, as said in Big Nate Strikes Again, Francis is friendly to Mrs. Godfrey and to Artur, contrary to Nate's feelings. Francis also has a mother, to which he described, in Big Nate from the Top, was "quite slender." Appearances Big Nate in a Class By Himself Francis always wears a green shirt with a F in the center of it, He also wears jeans. His outfit only changes in the winter, when he swaps it for something warm. Nate and Francis became best friends in kindergarten at naptime. When Francis began snoring, Nate hit him on the head with his Thomas the Tank Engine lunchbox, and that is how they became friends. Personality Francis has been shown in Big Nate to be very friendly to other people and intelligent for school-related stuff. Francis can also sometimes be shown/called a nerd, mostly because he sometimes carries around a book of tons of facts. Trivia *Across Big Nate, including both the comics and books, he and Nate seen making fun of each other is common. But as stated in Big Nate Strikes Again, that is how they operate. *Francis was very chubby as a baby as a result to baby fat. *He is a member of the P.S. 38 cartooning club. *Francis fell in love with Ellen in Big Nate: Add More Babes *Francis' and Nate's houses are right next to each other. *In Big Nate Flips Out, his biggest secret is that his middle name is Butthurst. *He is obsessed with trivia. *Despite Nate unfavorable view of Mrs. Godfrey, Francis is still kind to her. *Francis is the captain of the Trivia Slam team "Francis's Factoids". * Francis and Gina has almost the same smartness. In one comic, it is revealed his GPA (grade point average) is 99.5 and Gina's is 99.8 * His name is a reference to Pope Francis. * He wants to be an epidemiologist. * in Big Nate Flips Out he and Nate have a falling out when Nate loses the camera that Francis borrowed for him. * As mentioned in a Halloween comic in 1992, Francis is allergic to raw eggs, liquid detergent, and toilet paper * in big Nate flips out randy bullies Francis by calling him buttboy. * at the end of big nate flips out Francis perfers Nate being messy. Gallery Francis & Teddy carrying Nate Wright.png Big Nate Comic strip Dated May-10-2015..PNG Big Nate Comic strip Dated May-9-2015..PNG Francis Rolling his eyes.PNG|Francis rolling his eyes Pickles scareing Francis.PNG|Francis's cat scaring him Francis about to throw a football.PNG|Francis about to throw a football Francis in a holloween costume.PNG Picture1.png|Francis surprised Wikia-Visualization-Add-1.png Big Nate comic strip dated May 19 2015.PNG Big Nate comic strip dated May 18 2015.PNG Big Nate Comic Strip dated May 20 2015.PNG Big Nate Comic Strip dated May 21 2015.PNG Big Nate Comic Strip dated May 22 2015.PNG Big Nate Comic Strip dated May 23 2015.PNG Francis wearing sports gear.PNG|Francis in sports gear. Francis is mad..PNG Francis in 2014.PNG|Francis in 2014 Francis sitting on the couch.PNG Francis leaning on a mailbox.PNG|Francis leaning on a mailbox. Francis in Winter clothes..PNG Francis reading a book in 2004.PNG|Francis reading a book 20150822 164201.JPG _20150829_003227.JPG _20150829_042755.JPG _20150830_123018.JPG Category:Characters Category:Friends of Nate Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:P.S. 38 Students